


Missing

by radiantmoonlight



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Angst, Tales of Whump Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantmoonlight/pseuds/radiantmoonlight
Summary: After the Adephagos appears, Yuri Lowell is nowhere to be found.Day Two of Tales of Whump Week 2018





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Tales of Whump Week  
> Day 2: Missing

_ Missing _ .

Yuri Lowell was missing. Had to be missing because the only other logical thought would be that he was - was one that absolutely no one could entertain.

No, he was simply missing.  Had been missing ever since the fight with Alexei at the top of Zaude.  It had been utter chaos after all as the Adephagos had appeared in the sky. The  core crashing down, killing Alexei. Smoke billowing everywhere. They had all run to the right.  All except Yuri, who had moved left. The debris and smoke had rushed all around them, they hadn’t seen until it was too late.  Until Yuri was…

_ Missing _ .

Because when the debris had cleared he wasn’t there at all.  He most certainly hadn’t been crushed because his body wasn’t there.  Nothing was there.

Had the force of core shattering against the top of Zaude thrown him over the edge?  No one had heard him yell, though. But maybe he had been unconscious. Or they just hadn’t heard him.  It had been hard to hear anything right after the crash, their ears ringing. So that had to have been it.  Yuri had simply fallen and they hadn’t heard him.

He had only fallen from the top of Zaude, into the churning waters below.  He could survive from that high a fall, right? He couldn’t be-

_ Missing _ .

Yuri Lowell was simply missing and that was why they had to search.  

Judy had directed Ba’ul around the Tower of Zaude, looking for any trace of his descent and when that didn’t pan out, had Brave Vesperia members dropped off along every coast they could find. Because surely he had washed up and was just waiting for them to find him.  They would find Yuri and he would wave his hand around, asking “What took you so long?”

Except that didn’t work.

Flynn took ships out to look. Once, twice, three times until it started to blur together.  Still no one gave up the search because they would find Yuri. After all, he was simply-

_ Missing _ .

Time had passed.  Days bled into weeks, weeks into months.

The conflict between the Guilds and the Empire was increasing though.  With Heracles and then Zaude, it was bound to happen. Raven and Karol were the first to depart, hoping they could ease the tensions.  Ioder worried about this as well, causing Flynn to stop searching. Rita asked Judith to go back to Zaude as there was a lot to study; she agreed, taking Rita there and leaving Estelle and Repede to carry on the search.  And search they would because Yuri was still out there, still waiting for them to find him.

Yuri would want them to do everything they could after all. The Adephagos still looms over the world, a threat to everyone.  And he’ll want to join in, help them as soon as he’s able to. Because he’s out there. He has to be. Even after all that time, he wasn't dead. Yuri was simply -

_ Missing _ .

**Author's Note:**

> I took liberties with the time Yuri's gone because the game doesn't really tell you. Estelle tells you that Flynn took several ships out so I'm assuming he's out of the picture for quite some time. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
